El sol de Occidente
by Indiana Hari
Summary: Lo que ella no entendía de ellos, era lo que los hacía tan especiales a sus ojos, tan diferentes y tan lejanos. Fem!Japón.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Hetalia, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

Uso de nombres humanos utilizados, ninguna pareja en específico.

* * *

 **Vincent**

Holanda era diferente de los demás, él no era Portugal, con sus ansias no solo de conquistar, sino también de evangelizar.

Ella nunca había visto nada como él, ella nunca se había sentido tan atraída por un extranjero. Quizás esa fue la razón por lo que lo dejo quedarse tanto tiempo. Momentos en el cual eran ellos dos y nadie más, siglos en los que estuvo aislada del mundo, pero ensimismada en el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes, en la piel blanca y la altura imposible de alcanzar para un hombre de su región.

Holanda lo fue todo para ella, su ventana al mundo, su primer amor de verdad, el primer amante comprometido, su maestro, su guía, el único a quien no temía.

Keiko Honda no sabía nada de occidente, no conocía sus costumbres ni sus creencias, y la asustaban más que nada, pero ella conocía todo sobre Vincent Van Den Berg, el origen de su cicatriz en la frente, el afecto que profesaba por sus hermanos, su gusto por las flores, el arte, el mar y la literatura, sin dejar de lado lo más importante, su amor por ella.

Holanda era occidente, una tierra lejana y desconocida, que por él, ella estaba más que dispuesta a iluminar.

* * *

 **Ludwig**

Alemania estaba lleno de ambición, criado por y para la guerra, militarista como pocos, pero también era muy joven, mucho más que ella.

El afecto que sintió por el germano la sorprendió, al mismo tiempo que la conmovió. Ambos de cierta manera se entendían, la humillación a la que habían sido sometidos después de la Gran Guerra, el deseo de venganza, de ser reconocido, de ser importante, por eso cuando él le ofreció una alianza, ella la acepto sin dudarlo.

Juntos pasaron días y noches interminables, en Berlín, antes del conflicto, la asiática sentía que por fin tenía un verdadero amigo, no uno como Vincent o Arthur, sino un compañero de batallas, ella estaba tan sola en su parte del mundo, que la idea de pertenecer a algo más la atraía de sobremanera. Uno de los recuerdos más hilarantes que tiene junto con un hombre occidental, fue una noche en la que, mientras cenaban juntos, Ludwig le dijo que ella podía ser una alemana honoraria, luego hubo silencio, y después ambos rieron, en una demostración de confianza y complicidad impensable con otras naciones.

Como le hubiera gustado hacer más por él durante la guerra, haber estado más cerca, cooperado más, estar ahí para ayudarlo en su caída, para haberla hecho menos dura. Se molestó con Italia, por su traición, por su falta de honor, por no haber permanecido leal hasta el final, cuando la guerra estaba tocando su fin, ella no veía en el italiano algo más que un cobarde.

Fue la última en caer, cuando ya todo estaba perdido, pero en su lucha demostró lo que el Eje era capaz, y quizás, si la suerte, la estrategia y las armas hubieran estado de su lado, sin lugar a dudas, el mundo hubiese caído a sus pies.

Pero ahora, cuando Ludwig la miraba a través de la mesa, en alguna reunión, sus ojos fijos en los del otro, veían algo que nunca les faltaría, que nunca les fallaría, un aliado incondicional.

Keiko hubiese entregado su vida para ver a Ludwig feliz.

* * *

 **Alfred**

América era, sin duda, un monstruo, un gigante, a quien sin dudas, ella no debió molestar.

Alfred era intransigente, él pedía y ella daba, él quería y ella entregaba, sin reparos, sin resistencia, a fin de cuentas, él no era malo con ella.

El americano era fácil de hacer feliz, curioso por naturaleza, como un muchacho en el cuerpo de un hombre, dulce y amable la mayor parte del tiempo, y a veces Keiko lo odiaba.

Pero, cuando estaba entre los fuertes brazos del rubio, y él le acariciaba la espalda con cariño, ella recordaba, el dolor, las quemaduras, los golpes, los vidrios clavados en su piel y una fiebre que sentía que la mataría. Entonces se aferraba más a él, enterraba su cara en su pecho y cuando el preguntaba, decía que tenía frío, ganándose su amor, su compasión, al menos por una noche más, mientras él acomodaba las sabanas y la abrazaba con más fuerzas.

Ella puede ser el sol naciente, que ilumina Asia de una manera en que nadie más puede, pero Alfred tenía la capacidad de convertir ese brillo en dolor y muerte, por eso ella brillaba para él, sonreía para él, vivía para él.

Alfred Jones, fue el único, entre muchos, que en realidad logró quebrar su espíritu.

* * *

 **Heracles**

Entre ella y Heracles existía algo difícil de explicar y difícil de entender, con él, ella no tapaba su boca al reír, tampoco le incomodaba mirarlo directo a los ojos. Su relación con el griego fluía como el rio y era contante como las olas, sin prisas, sin batallas, sin resentimientos históricos, solo ella y él.

A ambos les gustaba aprender, y lo hacían mucho, uno del otro, comida, cultura, maneras, ellos mismos, todo era un terreno nuevo para descubrir. Heracles hablaba de filosofía occidental, a la cual ella siempre trataba de aplicar la lógica del lejano oriente.

Heracles no era pretencioso, ni tenía demasiado poderío, si era un guerrero formidable, pero sus conflictos pasados lo habían dejado muy herido como para querer involucrarse mucho en el ámbito internacional. Él era tranquilo, constante, fuerte, como el mar mediterráneo que se veía desde el balcón de su casa.

Keiko sentía que amaba tanto a Heracles, que casi le parecía una locura, pero reflexionar no era lo suyo cuando estaban los dos juntos, él dormido, con sus brazos en su cintura, ella le acaricia el cabello lentamente, afuera se escuchan las olas, y ella desea poder estar ahí para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda parte de estas pequeñas viñetas, todas basadas en hechos históricos reales, con algunas libertades agregadas por mi parte.**

 **Ni Hetalia, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Arthur**

Inglaterra era extraño, con ella y con todos, se llevaban bien, eran amigos, pero esa relación estaba muy lejos de ser como la que ella tenía con otros europeos.

Arthur se sentaba durante horas a hablar de lo que él consideraba correcto o problemático, de sus gustos, del gran imperio que era, de sus colonias, sobre todo de sus colonias. Keiko no era fanática de escuchar a Vincent hablar sobre Indonesia, de hecho siembre buscaba la manera de hacer olvidar al holandés aquel tema, pero con Arthur era imposible.

Por eso cuando arrebato a Hong Kong de sus manos, no sintió lastima alguna, y cuando el niño lloró porque quería regresar con el inglés, ella lo considero un traidor. El británico ardía en ira cuando tuvo que dejar a Singapur, herido donde más le dolía, en su orgullo.

Keiko se perdió del mundo durante más de dos siglos, y cuando volvió, Asia ya no era Asia, era casi en su totalidad un protectorado británico, y eso no podía ser.

La Gran Bretaña no iba a volver a gobernar las aguas de Asia mientras Japón tuviera vida.

* * *

 **Paulo**

Paulo miraba a la japonesa, y ella lo miraba a él, en la mente de la oriental, se estaba procesando el hecho de que alguien podía tener los ojos tan verdes.

Su pequeña etapa fascinación duro muy poco.

Luego vinieron las peleas, los conflictos religiosos, el miedo que ella sentía de perder su identidad, y la situación no fue para mejor. El luso siempre trataba de ser amable, pero tenía poco éxito, trataba de imponerle una cruz al mismo tiempo que quería tener el monopolio de su economía, y lo estaba logrando.

El día que Keiko se descubrió a si misma pensando si Cristo sería capaz de perdonar todos sus malos actos, fue el día en que decidió echar al portugués definitivamente de su casa.

Para no volverlo a ver por los próximos 300 años.

* * *

 **Feliciano**

Italia, Feliciano, su amigo, un cobarde.

Claro que ella nunca le diría esas cosas directamente.

El italiano era muy buena persona, ambos la pasaban bien juntos, entre museos, arte y recuerdos eran capaces de borrar los malos recuerdos, hasta que Feliciano encontraba a la japonesa viéndolo por el rabillo de sus afilados ojos, y él sabía lo que ella estaba pensando. Ante su mirada, él nunca sería realmente digno, nunca sería Alemania u Holanda, ni tampoco estaba cerca de representar para ella lo que Grecia si podía.

Traidor, ella pensaba, no cuentes con nosotros ni en el próximo conflicto ni nunca más, lo dejaste solo cuando más te necesitaba, solo para verlo caer desde lejos.

Pero Keiko después le sonreiría de una manera sencilla, la tensión pasaba y él podía regresar a su misión de tratar de ser su amigo, uno en el que ella pudiera confiar de verdad.

Aunque sabía que nunca lo lograría.


End file.
